Lost
by FuryEnder
Summary: Excalibur, better known as Jack, is lost. His entire cell was killed by the infested, and he alone survived. All he wants is to get back home, to his allies, his friends. But, soon he may wonder who are his real allies.


Excalibur dashed into a small storage area, locking the door behind him. Outside, the sound of infested could be heard. They clawed at the door, trying in vain to bash their way in. The sounds of screeching and roaring was poison to the ears, and Excalibur desperately wanted it to stop. He leaned on a wall, and slowly sank down.

Make it stop, he murmured, please just go away. His helmet retracted, leaving his face exposed to the air. Excalibur was known as Jack to his friends. Jack had brown hair in a buzz cut, military style. He had ocean blue eyes, and a perfectly tanned skin. Nothing, however, in this situation was perfect.  
He was alone.

Excalibur scanned his memories, trying to find out what went so drastically wrong. What started out as a simple extermination mission became a death sentence. His warframe cell was dead. He saw them get overrun by infested, he heard the sick cries of glee as they obliterated the shields and tore into the armor, he smelled the metallic scent of blood. They were dead. He shut his eyes, trying to keep the tears in. Jack knew those Tenno. They were veterans. They were a thousand times more skilled than he was. Yet, Jack was the one who survived.

The sounds of infested outside ceased. Outside there was only carnage. Infested bodies littered the ground, and sword marks could be seen on all of them. Blood flowed freely on the ground. Further, into another room, different marks could be seen. Fist marks could be seen on an ancient infested, no doubt one of Rhino. Organs could be seen everywhere, the result of Nova's molecular prime. Acid sizzled on the ground, burning through the flesh and produced a sick odor, Saryn's doing. There were not only infested bodies. There were dead Tenno. Three figures lay on the ground. Around them, large mounds of infested bodies lay. These Tenno put up a fight, but more and more infested came.  
Excalibur clenched his fist together. These infested... These nuisances killed 3 Tenno.

Then, suddenly the noise outside increasked dramatically. They began hurling themselves at the door, denting the metal alloy. The door groaned as it was slowly opened. Excalibur grabbed his sword, and ran to the other side of the room. He gripped his Skana tightly, at held it at ready. The intensity of the attack increased, until all Excalibur heard was screeching infested.

The door was suddenly opened, and infested came pouring in. Jack quickly slash dashed through them, and then followed up with a quick radial blind. They screamed in agony as their vision was blinded by light. Excalibur raced outside the room, and began running. He super jumped up onto a small beam supporting the ceiling, and went into stealth. Jack would be terrified, but Tenno are trained to calm themselves in situations like this one. His heart beat, however, pounded.

Excalibur could see the infested running and crawling around, trying to find him. Suddenly, he saw an infested ancient. It moved around slowly, unlike it's smaller brethren. Sniffing the air, it looking around where Jack was hiding. Excalibur looking at the ancient, and tried to not move a single muscle.

It made eye contact. For seconds, they stared at each other. Then, with a terrifying screech it launched one of its arms, grabbing Excalibur and hurling him to the ground. The other infested immediately took notice, and raced over to attack him.

Excalibur fought back savagely, twirling his sword in a way only masters could accomplish, beheading and slaughtering the infested. More kept on coming, and Jack knew what would happen.

He was going to die.

All of a sudden, shouts came and lasers flowed through the air. Infested screamed as the lasers made contact. As quickly as it begun, the infested were gone. The ancient sighed, and as it was torn apart by the lasers, it made eye contact with Jack.

_You are very lucky_, it seemed to say.

Jack fell down to the ground, his armor was ripped in several pieces, and his body was in extreme pain. His visor, thankfully, was still intact. Warning messages floated across the screen, and Excalibur struggled to read them all. Armor damaged in 83 places, immediate withdrawal advised, one read. Bio signatures damaged, link to Lotus cut off, another said. Jack closed his eyes, his body felt like it was on fire. He felt at least 3 ribs broken, and his head felt like it was going to explode.

Jack moved as to sit up, but searing pain coursed through his entire body. Everything around him was a blur. Another warning message popped up: bio signatures detected, Corpus units incoming. He sighed, or at least he tried but nothing came out, not more enemies, he thought.

"It's a Tenno!" A box-headed Corpus unit exclaimed, "Should we kill it?"

"No, you blathering idiot. Can't you see this is valuable technology? Besides, he's out cold." A feminine voice rang out. Oddly, Excalibur was soothed by it. He was painfully lifted by someone. He could see a box head looking down at him. MOAs clicked and made electronic noises all around him.

"Now, no one is going to hurt this betrayer, got it?" The female once again ordered the others. She glanced down at him, her box head retracted and he could see her full face. She was beautiful to him, with milky brown eyes and dark black hair.

"Don't worry, you're safe now..."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this! I'll continue the story soon, just hang in there.**

**-FuryEnder**


End file.
